Goddess Of the Devil
by dragon of the devil
Summary: This is a NEW STORY! The other one, Dragon of the devil, has been changed, and more added to it. This is it, and I've had comments that it's alot better than the last...
1. Change of Styles

Ryo Desdemona walked down the street, rain soaking her black robes through to her cloths. 'It just isn't fair', she thought, as her tears mixed with the rain on her face.  
  
Ryo currently lived with her three sisters and dad, along with two stepsisters and stepmother in Los Angeles, California, but she spent most of her year at Estromia, the American Wizarding School, as did her sisters and stepsisters. Now, her family and she were leaving. Her father had accepted a place at the ministry of magic, and they had to move to England for him to work.  
  
As Ryo walked through the door, her mother frowned upon her wet clothing.  
  
"Ryo, you're going to catch pneumonia!" She said, rushing up to take her robes from her. "So? I blame you for that! I wouldn't be out saying goodbye to my whole life if we didn't have to leave it all behind!" Ryo said, coolly. Her mother was taken aback, but still continued on. "Well maybe if you were like your sisters, and didn't have to stay out so late to say your good-byes, then you wouldn't be so wet." Her mother said, bitterly. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. Well, I have one piece of information for you. I have more friends than my sisters. Maybe if they were more liked, then they'd be out later." Ryo shot back, then turned on her heal and headed upstairs to her room.  
  
"Hey Ryo." Nika Desdemona said to her drenched sister as she walked into the room. Ryo began to dry out her deep black hair.  
  
Nika was and had always been the shy, coveting type. She had always wished that she had been born with black hair instead of her blonde hair. But she made do, as she enjoyed putting odd colored streaks in her hair regularly. This time they were red.  
  
"Hey Nika. You know, sometimes I think that you're the only one of my sisters with any brains. I'm actually glad to say that I share a room with you, instead of one of our other sisters." Ryo said, looking at her with pastel green eyes. Nika had green eyes also, only they were solid green, and that was probably the only thing that she liked about her appearance. Nika was tall and lanky, something she believed was dull in appearance.  
  
Ryo was tall and thin, with just the right amount of everything, everywhere. Or so Nika thought. Ryo thought high about herself also, but some of her other sisters thought that she was stuck up, and snobbish.  
  
"Finally back, are you Ryo?" Ryo's stepsister, Adri, asked sarcastically, leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. "I really don't think that it's any of your business, Adri." Ryo said in her usually cool voice.  
  
Adri Nia slightly resembled even her stepsisters. Even though she had shoulder length brown hair with red highlights and blue-violet eyes, she had the same full lips as Ryo, and the same tall, lanky body as Nika.  
  
"I think I have a right to know, since you are my stepsister." Adri said, giving a fake smile. "I think that you have the right to jump off of a cliff into a burning brush fire, since you are my step-sister." Ryo said, with a sarcastically enthusiastic face planted firmly.  
  
Adri sneered at her, then walked out of the room and down the hall. Ryo sneered back, mocking her. She then walked out of the room, turning the other way towards the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Nika was left alone in the room, but not for long. A tall girl that looked almost identical to Adri walked in. Her hair was a little darker, and didn't have streaks in it. But she did have red contacts in her eyes. She went over to the bed to sit down, reading a book. As she sat down, she closed the book and sat it on the bed. It was a book about apparation, something she was learning to do.  
  
"Hey Nika." She said as she put her book down. "Hey Nika." Nika replied to her. It was awkward that their names were the same, but there was nothing their parents could do when they got married.  
  
Nika Nia was the oldest of them all, as she was in her last year of school. She felt sorry for Nika, because she didn't have many friends in the family. Ryo and Nika were the only ones, and Ryo seldom got along with the family.  
  
"You okay? I realized you were the first home today." Nika asked her, sympathetically. "I'm fine. I just didn't want to say goodbye to people. It would upset me too much." Nika said.  
  
"NIKA!" A voice yelled from down the hall. I girl at a medium height with long, flowing blonde hair walked into the room, anger spread across her face. "What did you do with my Linkin Park CD? I have to finish packing my stuff, and I can't do it without that CD!" Her emerald green eyes glared with anger. Nika Nia got up, grabbing her book.  
  
"You need to calm down Armella. Just follow me. I'll get it." Nika walked out of the room, Her sister close on her heels.  
  
Nika began to finish packing her stuff, but didn't want to break her CD player, because she wasn't strong enough to hold it.  
  
"KAERIA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" She shouted at her sister, knocking on the wall. "You don't have to yell!" Presumably Kaeria said, patiently to her sister. "What do you need?" Kaeria was the stronger of the sisters, and they all usually looked to her for help with moving or in this case, packing things.  
  
"I want you to help me move my stereo, please." Nika said politely, as usual. "I can do that." Kaeria said, grabbing a ponytail holder from Ryo's desk and pulling her long brown hair back into a loose ponytail. She was always kind to her sisters, and her bright green eyes shone out with all of the happiness she had to offer to her family.  
  
Kaeria was also tall, but built more like Ryo than the rest of her sisters. She was also the youngest. She smiled after she carefully set the stereo down inside of the box. "Pity really, that we can't use magic during the holidays." Nika said, smiling. "Then we wouldn't have to bother you all the time." Nika said, grabbing her CD's, but leaving Ryo's alone. She didn't want her mad at her before the move.  
  
"I guess I'll go back and help that silly stepsister of ours. Shame, I get stuck rooming with the one member of our family I don't like. At least at the new house, we'll each have our own room." Kaeria smiled, then headed off down the hall.  
  
Ryo had a fit when she came back into the room, a towel on her head, to find out that her hair tie was gone. She yelled at Kaeria, who simply laughed and apologized, giving it to a very angry Ryo. That wasn't something out of the ordinary. 


	2. Meeting the enemy...or is it the friend?

Kings Cross Station was ultimately crowded, but they eventually found their way to the barrier. A family that all had red hair and freckles were beginning to board the train. Two boys took off at a run, and they had looked exactly alike. Ryo had read about how to get onto the platform, but the rest of the girls looked amazed at the acts.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, is that all you do, run at the platform?" Their mother asked, curiously. "Yes, that's all you have to do! It's quite easy. Is this your family?" A chubby British woman asked, amazed. "Yes. But technically only these two are mine, the rest are my step daughters." Mom said, putting her arms on Nika and Adri's shoulders, who quickly shrugged her off.  
  
"Would you look at that Ron? A family as big as ours!" The other mother said, patting her son on the shoulder. Her daughter had already run through, but Ron was too slow. "By the way, I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my son Ron. Ginny was the girl that ran through, and Fred and George before her. I've also got Percy, Charlie, and Bill who graduated a while ago." Molly said, proudly.  
  
"I'm Kathrine, and these are my daughters Nika and Adri. Nika is graduating this year, and Adri next. And then these are my stepdaughters, all in the same year. This is Kaeria, Nika, Armella, and this is Ryo." She said, pointing at them in turn. Ron was staring intently at Armella. Seems he was quite smitten with her.  
  
"Mother, can we please get on the train now? I want to find a good seat." Ryo said, her hands on her hips, and her voice cool as usual. Ron thought she seemed dreadfully like Malfoy but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes of course. I'll send you on your way, and I'll hang out on this side of the barrier and chat with Molly. Is that okay?" Kathrine asked Molly. "That's great! I'll just send Ron on his way." Molly began. But when she looked back he was gone, already on the platform.  
  
Once through the barrier, Ryo headed directly to the back of the train. Ron and two others were sitting in the back car. "Sorry, I was just looking for a place to sit." Ryo said and then began to walk away, but was stopped. "You can sit here, we've plenty of room." A boy with jet-black hair said quickly. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be intruding on anything." Ryo said almost sarcastically. "That's fine, you're not." The boy said, smiling. "This is Ron and Hermione, and I'm Harry." Harry said, pointing to each of them in turn. "I'm Ryo. Ryo Desdemona." She said, taking a seat next to Harry. Harry was looking at her in a way he usually eyed Cho Chang.  
  
As Ryo was getting something out of her carryon bag, Hermione turned to Ron and whispered, "I think Harry's got a crush." "He'll be sorry. I met her earlier, and she sounds too much like Malfoy. She has like, six sisters!" Ron said, amazed and bewildered. "So, do you have any family?" Harry asked her, eager to know more. Ryo turned to him and answered, "I have three sisters and two stepsisters. What about you?" "I live with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. My parents died when I was a year old." Harry said, a little saddened with his past. "I'm sorry to hear that." She actually sounded sorry for him. ~*~  
  
"Excuse me, can we sit here? We don't have anywhere else to sit." Armella, Nika D, and Kaeria asked a girl who was sitting by herself. "You wanna sit. with me?" The girl asked, amazed. "Yeah, if you'll let us." Kaeria said. "Sure! I'm Annie." The girl said scooting over. She was obviously happy to have someone to sit with. "I'm Kaeria, and these are my sisters, Nika and Armella. We have another sister, but she went off on her own. We also have two step sisters who are sitting at the front." Kaeria said, sitting down along with her sisters and new friend.  
  
"Wow, what are they're names?" Annie asked, curiously hopping she would be able to have more friends.  
  
"Ryo is our other blood sister and our stepsisters are Adri and Nika Nia. Our last name is Desdemona." Armella replied, eager to speak to someone.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. My last name is Ripley. Kind of boring, but oh well." Annie said. She looked a bit geeky compared to the sisters, but they didn't care.  
  
Annie had frizzy brown hair and freckles. She had plain brown eyes, and wore braces. She was short and skinny, and also wore small-framed glasses.  
  
"Ours is just weird." Nika said, finally speaking up. "It sounds cooler than mine! Mine is just dull. Oh well, I guess we all have something about us."  
  
~*~ Adri and Nika sat in an empty car at the front of the train. "So, do you know how we're going to be sorted?" Adri asked Nika, who usually knew these things. "We will be sorted in front of only the prefects and our sisters. Oh, and McGonagal and Dumbledore of course." Nika said. "And they are." Adri stupidly asked. She wasn't the brightest in the pack.  
  
Nika sighed, obviously annoyed. "They're our professors. Well, actually, Dumbledore is our headmaster, and McGonagal is our Transfiguration professor." Nika said, not looking up from her schoolbook. "Oh, okay." Adri said, pulling her ponytail into an upside down bun. "Then we will be led by our prefects to our house tables, then introduced in front of the whole school by our prefects." Nika finished off.  
  
Adri's mouth fell wide open in horror and shock. "In front of everyone?" She asked, horrified. 'No, not in front of everyone! This can't be happening to me! I don't want this to happen!' These thoughts and more ran through her head, horrified at the mere thought of even standing in front of a crowd of people.  
  
"Yes, in front of everyone. They're just going to name us off, and have us stand up. It's not like were going to have to give a speech or something!" Nika said with a small chuckle.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped from Adri, but she was still nervous. 


	3. Sorting of the lot

Six girls walked in to a small room off to the side of the great hall. "When I call your name, say something to let me know you're here." Professor Minerva McGonagal said to the girls. "Nika Nia." "Here." "Adri Nia" "Yep." Nika Desdemona" "here." Her voice was very soft and meek, but McGonagal still heard it. Kaeria Desdemona" "Me!" "Armella Desdemona" "Huh? What?" She had been dazing off. "Ryo Desdemona" "I'm the only one left, aren't I?" She said, even cooler than usual. Her sisters glared at her, and McGonagal gave her a look.  
  
A few minuets later, the prefects arrived. "Girls, these are your prefects. I expect you to treat them with the same respect you would treat your teachers with. Gryffindor prefect, Harry Potter." Harry shot a smile towards Ryo. She sarcastically smiled back at Harry. "Hufflepuff prefect, Belle Kalli." McGonagal tilted her head towards a short girl that had long brown hair with blonde highlights. Her blue eyes smiled back at them all. "Ravenclaw prefect, Alton Trey." Alton was a very handsome fifth year, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was eyeing Nika D. with a smile on his face. "And lastly, Slytherin prefect, Draco Malfoy." McGonagal finished off. She didn't sound the happiest while saying this last name.  
  
Ryo was quite taken by Draco. His platinum blonde hair that looked silver under the light, and his storm grey eyes just swept her away.  
  
"Prefects, this is Nika Nia. She is going to be in her seventh year. Even though she is older than you, whoevers house she is put in will show her what she needs to know." McGonagal gave the prefects time to smile and wave.  
  
"This is her sister, Adri Nia. She is going into her sixth year. Same applies for her." Alton's attention was drifting between Adri and Nika. Alton was a player, so that was no surprise.  
  
"Their stepsisters, Armella, Nika, Ryo, and Kaeria are all in the same year, going into their fifth, just like all of you."  
  
Draco's eyes were locked on Ryo the moment he had walked into the room. He saw Harry Potter eyeing her just as he was.  
  
"I'll leave you all to talk while I go get the sorting hat." McGonagal said, then turned and left the room.  
  
Nika D. sat down on a bench, and Alton came and sat next to her. "Hey. Hopefully you become a Ravenclaw, because we could use someone pretty like you." Nika was obviously smitten with him also.  
  
As Harry was walking over to talk to Ryo, Draco stopped him. "You haven't got a chance Potter. Leave her to the good ones." Draco said, coolly. "I guess I could do that, since it means I won't be leaving her to you." Harry bitterly shot back through gritted teeth. Draco was about to say something, but McGonagal came back in with Dumbledore. So he walked over to the other side of the room, shooting daggers at Harry.  
  
"And we will begin. Nika Nia." She approached the bench happily, and crammed on the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" It yelled as it touched her head. "Adri Nia" She approached cautiously, hoping she would be with Nika. "RAVENCLAW!" Adri happily walked over to her sister and Alton, who was looking quite happy with himself. "Armella Desdemona" She strolled up to the hat and gingerly put it on. It sat there for a few moments, then. "HUFFLEPUFF!" She walked over to Belle, and they immediately began chatting. All of the prefects looked upset, because they thought that all of the Desdemona's would be in Hufflepuff.They were soon to find out they were wrong.  
  
"Nika Desdemona" She walked up normally, and sat the hat on her head. Almost instantly it cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped and smiled. Nika shyly smiled back at him. "Somebody's got a crush." Adri whispered to Nika N. "Kaeria Desdemona" She walked up, sat down, and the hat sat there for a few seconds. "GRYFFINDOR!" She also walked over to Harry, who was clapping and smiling. Nika D. glared at Kaeria, even though she knew Kaeria hated guys.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right." Nika N. whispered with a chuckle to her sister. "Ryo Desdemona." McGonagal reluctantly called out. She walked up with grace and precision. She knew where she wanted to be, and she was going to be there. The hat didn't even have to touch her head, and she was sorted. "SLYTHERIN!" Harry's smile dropped, and Draco's grew. Ryo smiled at him as she walked over. She stood next to him, happily.  
  
Harry looked over at Nika, who was smiling stupidly at him. He gave a half- hearted smile back to her, then looked longingly towards Ryo, who was laughing and flirting with Draco.  
  
"Okay. Let's enter the Great Hall, and be introduced to the students." McGonagal led them into the Great Hall, where the first years were waiting to be sorted. "Before we sort the first years, we have some introductions to be made. We have some new students, transfering over from America. Their father is now working for the Ministry of Magic. I'll hand it over to Alton Trey, Ravenclaw Prefect." Dumbledore announced to the school.  
  
"Okay. I'm Alton, of course. And in my house are Nika and Adri Nia. Nika is in her seventh year, and Adri her sixth." They stood up nervously, then sat back down again. Adri looked down the whole time.  
  
"And now, the Hufflepuff Prefect, Belle Kalli." Dumbledore said, nodding towards Belle, who was standing up.  
  
"I'm Belle, and we have one new Hufflepuff, Armella Desdemona, stepsister to Adri and Nika Nia." Armella stood, gave a fake smile, then sat back down. Ron smiled to himself, but Hermione saw and realized who Ron had been dazing off about the whole train ride here.  
  
"And now, Harry Potter, Gryffindor Prefect." Dumbledore said, smiling broadly. He half-heartedly stood up.  
  
"I'm Harry. Our new Gryffindor fifth years are Nika and Kaeria Desdemona." Harry said, then sat down, along with Nika who was following his every move. The whole double Nika thing caused a bit of chattering, but everything was fine in a few seconds.  
  
"And lastly, Slytherin Prefect, Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said, still smiling. "I'm Draco, but you all know me, and this new student is Ryo Desdemona." Ryo stood up and waved, being the brave one of the family. Then they sat back down.  
  
"Thank you Prefects. Now, the Sorting!" Dumbledore said, smiling still. 


	4. Instant friends and foes

"Amiel Zalman"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" "Lauren Natania" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Kalista Okalik" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Chad Xenos" "SLYTHERIN!" "Bededict Yaron" "RAVENCLAW!" "Hedda Rashida" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Iona Quinlan" "SLYTHERIN!" "Damon Weston" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Gaille Sapphire" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Elliot Vern" "RAVENCLAW!" "And Fidelio Urbain" "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The tables exploded with applause whenever someone entered their house. There was a small amount of first years this year, but no one paid attention. Everyone was waiting for Dumbledore to say. "Let the feast.begin!"  
  
The plates filled with food right before their eyes, and they all dug in happily. Then the prefects led sleepy, full students back to their dormitories.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, the students filed into the Great Hall, taking their places at the house tables. Draco and Ryo walked in, stunning everyone. They looked like the perfect couple, and all Harry could do was sit back and watch it. As Ryo walked past the Gryffindor table to get to Slytherin, her eyes met with Harry for a split second, and she smiled. Then everything was back to the way it was before.  
  
Hermione could see the hurt in Harry's eyes at the sight of them together.  
  
"Harry, it's alright. If she's a Slytherin, you don't need her anyway." She told her, setting her arm on his shoulder. "Yeah, then why do I feel so bad about just letting her walk away? She's not like the rest of the Slytherins." Harry said, staring on at the two of them laughing and talking. Hermione just looked on Sympathetically.  
  
~*~ Ryo walked through the doors with Draco at her side. She was a very happy person, finding someone to be with on the first day. She was already the most popular girl in Slytherin house, and hadn't even been here a day. She had always been good at getting people to like her, but she didn't know exactly how good.  
  
As her eyes locked with Harry Potter's for a split second, she wondered why she didn't just look on in disgust. There was something about him.  
  
~*~ Adri sat at Ravenclaw table, chatting with the guys who were all smitten with her. She instantly became best friends with a girl named Cho Chang.  
  
"Tryouts for the Quidditch team are next week. You should try out! We need a new keeper." Cho told her. "I think I just might. I was keeper on my last team!" Adri replied. "Hey, Adri, there's this café in Hogsmead. and I was just wondering if. maybe. you might want to get a latte or something when we go?" A tall boy with blonde hair asked her shyly. "That'd be great Josh! I'd love to!" Then she began talking with Cho about tryouts again. Josh looked like he was going to melt into a puddle, but eventually got to his seat. His friends all gave him high-fives and patted him on the back.  
  
~*~ "Hey Annie!" Armella said to the girl she had met on the bus. "I didn't know you were in Hufflepuff! You should have told me!" Armella said to her, sitting down. "Wow! You're actually talking to me?" Annie asked. "Yeah, you're my friend.why wouldn't I?" Armella asked, quizzically. "Oh my god. You're Armella, right?" A tall girl with red hair asked her. "Yeah.why?" Armella asked back. "I'm Chyenne Delores. I'm sure you can do much better than hang out with her. All we have to do is change your look a little and you've got it made with the popular girls." She said, looking Armella over.  
  
Armella noticed that Annie was looking down at her feet, sadly. "Okay, let me tell you something. Punk isn't just my appearance, it's my personality. And if anyone tries to take the appearance away, I'll have to fall back on the personality part, and that won't be pretty. It'll mean a bruised hand for me and black eye for miss prissy pants." Armella said, rolling the sleeves of her robes up. The girl and her friends backed away, leaving Armella glaring, and Annie looking up in amazement. "Wow! I can't believe you gave up a chance to be popular!" Annie said, obviously inspired. "No one tells me to change my look, or more importantly, my friends." Armella said, smiling at Annie.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaeria had been sitting alone for awhile, when two girls walked up to her. "Hey. I'm Parvati and this is Lavender. We were wondering if you wanted to walk to class with us, you know, let us show you where you're going?" The girl said hopefully.  
  
"Sure! I'd like that!" Kaeria said, smiling. "Great!" Just then, a tall boy with red hair walked over and sat down on the bench next to Kaeria. "Hi. I'm George Weasley. My brother over there, Fred, thinks that you seem like an interesting person, and he'd like to get to know you better." George said to Kaeria. "I dunno. I think I want to get more used to the school before I make any commitments to anything." Kaeria said, honestly. Parvati and Lavender looked on in amazement. George smiled and said, "Okay, maybe some other time." Then walked off smiling.  
  
"I can't believe it! You got asked out your first day! How cool!" Lavender said, her mouth falling open. "Yeah.really cool." Kaeria said to herself. ~*~  
  
"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. I was wondering if you needed any help with anything?" Hermione asked Nika D. "Only one thing. Is Harry Potter seeing anyone?" Nika asked, hopefully. 'Not technically, but he's seeing your sister in his mind.' Hermione thought to herself, but said, "No, he's single. Why?" Hermione asked her. "I just think that he's cute, and he seems really nice." She said, looking at him. "I don't think he wants a girlfriend right now." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Oh.well, do you think I should maybe ask him out sometime later?" Nika said, still looking at Harry. "I don't know.I just don't know." Hermione said, almost sadly.  
  
~*~ Nika sat at the Ravenclaw table, reading her apparation book. "Hi!" A girl called out to her. "Hey." She said, folding the corner of the page she was on. "I'm Jennifer. I was hoping that maybe we could be friends? I noticed that you like to read, just like I do. I mean, we don't get many people like that in Ravenclaw, they're mostly in Hufflepuff." "Sure. That'd be great!" Nika said, looking at her pull her dark brown hair behind her ears. She noticed that she was wearing a pair of wire framed glasses over her aquamarine eyes. "So.What class do you like the best?" Jennifer asked her. "I love transfiguration. In my fifth year, I worked one on one with my transfiguration teacher, and now I'm a registered animigus." She said, proudly. Jennifer just stared on in amazement. 


	5. First class jitters and the Harry Potter...

Slytherins and Gryffindors had potions, their first class, together. Snape saw Draco, and you tell he was smiling inside, although he never seemed to smile physically. Then he caught sight of Harry, and glared. Harry was used to this kind of treatment from him, so it really didn't bother him.  
  
Snape's eyes caught on Ryo for a second, and it was obvious he believed that she was going to accelerate in potions faster than most.  
  
"Come sit over here." Draco said, leading Ryo across the room. "I'm coming." She said with a slight giggle.  
  
Seeing Ryo with Draco made Harry feel lousy. Hermione noticed the way he was looking at them, lust in his eyes.  
  
"Harry, you have to forget her. She's Slytherin. She's dating Draco Malfoy." Hermione said. 'Not to mention, I really don't want to see things get bloody between Nika and the only sister she gets along with.' Hermione thought to herself, not daring to say it aloud.  
  
"I know I should, but I just can't. Like I said.there's something about her. She's different from the rest of the Slytherins." Harry said, hopefully.  
  
"I hope you're right.I really hope you're right." Hermione said, sympathetically.  
  
Harry saw Ryo look his way, and his heart skipped a beat. She looked right at him for a split second, and he could have sworn she had smiled. Of course, Draco could just be making fun of him, and she's laughing at him. NO! He wanted to think of the good things, not the bad.Or was there any good?  
  
~*~  
  
"Come sit over here." Draco said, leading Ryo across the room. "I'm coming." Ryo said with a slight giggle.  
  
She really liked Draco, and she was glad that they fit together. Draco had been telling her how they needed a new keeper for the house quidditch team, and she was interested since #1 she had been keeper for her house at Estromia, and #2 she would be playing against her stepsister, Adri, she just knew it. Adri had been keeper for her house also.  
  
Ryo shot a quick glance and smile over towards the Gryffindor side. She didn't understand why her eyes kept trailing over towards Harry Potter. She didn't care for him when she first met him, so why now?  
  
Ryo had a policy. If she didn't like the first impression of someone, she didn't like the person. And she didn't quite like Harry when she first met him, so she had to force herself not to like him now, but.it was just so hard.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come sit over here." Draco said, leading Ryo across the room. "I'm coming." Ryo said, slightly giggling at him.  
  
Draco smiled at her voice. He was glad that he had found someone like him. He usually didn't fall in well with many girls, but she was one that he could. There was something about her that was comforting.  
  
Draco noticed Harry looking over at Ryo, then turn his head towards a chattering Hermione. 'insufferable git.' Draco thought to himself. Draco didn't just hate Harry, he was jealous of him. He saw the look that Ryo gave him, even if for split seconds. He knew he had to get her attention again, so he began chattering about the quidditch tryouts. No.He couldn't lose Ryo to him.Harry Potter was as different from Ryo as he was from anyone in Gryffindor. He swore he would drop dead if he lost Ryo to a Gryffindor.Harry Potter of all people.  
  
~*~ Kaeria sat with Lavender and Parvati. Parvati couldn't keep her mouth shut, and neither could Lavender. They were still amazed that she had been asked out on her first day of school, and on top of that, DECLINED!  
  
"I still can't believe you said no!" Lavender "shh." Kaeria "Yeah! That was psychotic!" "Be quiet." "I mean, that was moronic! You could have had a boyfriend!" "Shut up." "Yeah, and he was so cute!"  
  
Kaeria had all she could take. She got up, and walked over to wear Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Nika were sitting.  
  
"Can I sit here with you guys? Lavender and Parvati won't shut up about boys, and I don't want to get in trouble." Kaeria asked whoever would answer her.  
  
"Sounds like Parvati and Lavender. Yeah, pull up a seat!" Hermione said, offering her a spot net to her. Kaeria gladly sat down.  
  
~*~  
  
Nika sat, staring at Harry. She sighed, and her lips formed a smile. Hermione noticed this and turned to Harry.  
  
"Looks like you have a new member in your fan club." Hermione whispered, trying to sound casual. "Huh?" Harry whispered back. "Yeah, look at Nika and smile. Just check out the reaction you'll get." Hermione said, tilting her head towards Nika.  
  
Harry looked around Hermione and Kaeria and saw Nika. 'Oh my God, He's looking at me!' Nika thought, excitedly. She put on her best smile, and he returned it to her. 'Oh my gosh.I can feel myself go pink.' Nika said, hiding her face in her hands as Harry looked away.  
  
"Yep." Harry said with a slight laugh to Hermione. ~*~ 


	6. Ownership and owls

* Authors note: This will be a short chapter.sorry, I just couldn't think of anything else to write about the owls.but I will try to make up for it with the next chapter!  
  
The sound of wings filled the great hall. Many of the first years covered their ears, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Mail's here!" Harry happily said. He had been getting letters from Sirus lately, only they were under a different name, because they didn't want anyone to know where he was.  
  
"All right! I wonder if Hamlet has anything for me." Nika D. said to her sister, Kaeria. "Yeah. Same with Hermia. I really don't understand mom. I mean, why doesn't she just buy one owl for herself, and send everything with it?" Kaeria replied. "Because then the owl would have to stop at all of us, and it would just be confusing." Nika D. said matter-of-factly.  
  
"All right! I have a letter from Sirus!" Nika heard Harry whisper to Ron.  
  
Nika had been sticking very close to harry lately, but to no avail. Harry just didn't seem to notice her. 'maybe it just takes a while longer.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Who's Sirus?" Nika asked, curiously. "Uh.he's.um.my god father." Harry told her nervously. He obviously didn't know she'd heard them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Arok! I missed you!" Ryo said to her spotted barn owl as it landed on her shoulder. It nipped at her ear affectionately. "Wow. That's a pretty owl." Draco told Ryo, then began scanning for his eagle owl, Camelot.  
  
"There's my owl." Draco said, pointing to a brownish gray owl that was flying over towards Draco. The owl landed in from of Draco and stole a bit of his bacon. Then he let Draco untie his package and flew off.  
  
Ryo pet the soft feathers of her owl as it lovingly closed it's eyes.  
  
"You look like a pet person." Draco said to Ryo, opening his box of his mothers cookies. "I also have a cat, Elena. She is up in the common room, probably sleeping." Ryo said, feeding Arok a piece of toast.  
  
"Do you have many pets?" Ryo asked Draco thoughtfully. "Not many." Draco said, petting Arok.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lancelot! I know you like me better, but you have to give Adri her package, as you are her owl." Nika N told a large snowy owl that landed in front of her.  
  
"Adri! Your owl is here!" Nika said, sending the owl down to her sister.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Adri said out loud. "What is it?" her best friend, Cho Chang, asked her. "My mom sent me some of her star fruit! I hope it's still good." Adri said, opening the package and popping a piece in her mouth.  
  
"Yepp! Still good! Wanna try some?" Adri asked, offering Cho a piece. "Sure." Cho popped the piece in her mouth, then stuck out her hand, wanting more.  
  
Adri laughed a little. "I don't think so! I asked if you wanted to try some! I've only got a couple of pieces left. I'll ask my mom for some more in my letter, then I can share with you." Adri said, putting the box in her bag.  
  
"Hey Angelo! I missed ya!" Nika said to her great horned owl, and gave him a drink of water.  
  
"Thanks Angelo!" Nika said, taking her package and letting Angelo go back to the owlery.  
  
Nika got a bag of life savers from her mom, and enjoyed every one of them. Nika really didn't have anyone to share with, or she would have gladly enjoyed doing so.  
  
But, she really didn't mind not having anyone to talk to. She got her work done, and did very well on it. She was glad that she was sure to graduate.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Annie! I want you to meet my burrower owl, Demetirus." Armella yelled to her one and only friend.  
  
"Awww! He's so cute!" Annie said, reaching out and petting him.  
  
"Yeah, he brought me some of dad's pastry's and some chocolate. Do you want to share with me?" Armella asked, happy to have someone to share with.  
  
"Yeah!" Annie said happily, glad that she finally had a friend, and one this good.  
  
It was true, Armella had been a good friend to her. But it was because Armella hadn't been the most popular person in Estromia. But she got by with two or three main friends. She was glad that she had someone she could trust. 


	7. The letters of many

* Authors note: Okay, just so you understand this. This chapter is letters that the students (the ones we've been introduced to) have written to their parents. It may be a bit of a long chapter.so sorry! Just bear with me, you might find something out! *  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Sirus,  
  
How are you? I enjoyed your last letter.just having someone intelligent to talk to makes me feel a lot better. Sure, I have Ron, and he's my very best friend.but sometimes I just need someone else to talk to. you know.  
  
According to Hermione I have another member to my "fan club". I have Ginny Weasley, Colin Creavy, Colin's little brother, and now I have a new one. Her name is Nika Desdemona, and her father just recently became part of the ministry. She has three sisters, and two stepsisters. Kind of freaky, huh? I make play that I like her, but I don't know. I really like her sister, but she's a Slytherin.and worse.she's going out with Draco. Hermione tells me to forget her, but I don't know.She's different then the rest of Slytherin.  
  
Snape still hates me.but that's nothing too new.  
  
I found out just yesterday that Hermione has a major crush on Seamus Finnigan. When I heard her telling Parvati Patill, I just cracked up laughing! She told me not to tell anyone, so you can't breath a word.but why would you want to? I think that Ron likes Hermione, but I can't be too sure with him. He doesn't let on too well.  
  
Well, I should go. I have a star chart to finish.  
  
Sincerely, Harry Potter  
  
~*~  
  
Dearest Father,  
  
How are things around home? I hope they are good. I miss you greatly. Tell Kathrine I thank her for the letter, but, why couldn't you have sent anything?  
  
I feel exiled, yet glad about it. I ended up in Slytherin, while everyone else ended up in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Armella is even in Hufflepuff, although there's no surprise there. ( Sorry, but she never was the brightest one.  
  
I am dating someone at the moment, but I would like you to send me my address book, as I have forgotten it. I need to send an owl to Kyle, and let him know. I do feel bad, but change is good.  
  
Anyways, I may be dating Draco Malfoy, but for some reason my mind lingers on Harry Potter. He is a pacifist, and I have no clue why I seem to like him. Oh well. Give my regards to Kathrine, and do not try to make me call her mom.  
  
Love and kisses, Ryo Desdemona  
  
~*~  
  
Father and Step-Mother,  
  
This will be a short note, as I need to get my work done. I have spent most of the night at quidditch tryouts. I am trying out to be a chaser for the Hufflepuff house team. I made a new friend, but she is the only one. Don't think that I care though, because I can trust her more than I can even trust my sisters.  
  
Mentioning sisters, Ryo may have already told you, but she did AWESOME at tryouts for Slytherin keeper. That says a lot, coming from me.  
  
I feel lousy, but I have a MAJOR crush on her boyfriend! But he wouldn't be interested in a girl like me.he has Ryo.OH WELL! Well, hope everyone is well, and thanx for the letter and gift!  
  
XOXO, Armella Desdemona  
  
~*~  
  
Dad and Mom,  
  
Thank you for the letter, I appreciate it a lot. I have made a few new friends, and I have met the CUTEST guy! His name is Harry Potter, but I wish that he would like me.  
  
Armella told me that she likes Ryo's boyfriend.If Ryo finds out she'll be MAD! I think that he is evil.I don't know, there's just something about him.  
  
I think that our charms professor is weird.I like him and all, but he is short and funny looking.  
  
I think that our Defense Against the Dark Arts class is so weird compared to our old school. But, so is Hogwarts. They actually let in MUGGLES! Can you believe it? MUGGLES! I mean, they didn't even let in half bloods in Estromia! I just think that is weird.I don't care or anything, because that doesn't bother me.  
  
I like being in Gryffindor House with Kaeria.but I have a lot of homework.I'll have to write back later!  
  
Love ya lots, Nika Desdemona  
  
~*~  
  
Loving Household,  
  
I just LOVE Hogwarts!!!!! I am so glad that we came here! The teachers are great, and so are the people! I have made a bunch of friends, but most of them are from different houses. We have a lot of our classes together, and we meet in the library to study.  
  
On my first day, some guy asked me out. UUUUHHHHHH!!! I can't stand guys! (aside from you dad!) And on top of that, two girls were calling me "moronic", "psychotic", and "crazy". You don't think that, do you mom? Dad?  
  
How is Grezelda, the maid? I hope she is well. Well, I have to meet Tamara and Leslie at the library in ten minuets.TOODLES!!!!  
  
Love ya both, Kaeria Desdemona  
  
~*~  
  
Mom and Shawn,  
  
I'm glad you wrote me, but I was wondering if you could possibly send me some extra starfruit next time? I gave Cho Chang a piece, and she really liked it. I told her I'd give her a little more next time.  
  
I'm a Ravenclaw! I guess anything is better than being a Slytherin! I'm just glad that I'm with Nika. I don't think I could stand being with one of my nightmare stepsisters. Well, I have to get back to my conversation! Talk to you later!  
  
Your loving daughter, Adri Nia  
  
~*~  
  
Mom and Dad, I don't have much to say.  
  
I haven't met many people, but I guess it's for the best. if I want to become a part of the ministry, I need to concentrate on my studies, not my social life.but still, I'd really like someone to talk to.  
  
Than you for sending my CD's, I appreciate it. Things can go back to the way they were.maybe I'll apparate home for a while some night.Wait, there's no apparation on Hogwarts grounds. Well, I guess I'd better get back to my work.goodbye.  
  
Hugs and love always, Nika Nia  
  
~*~  
  
* This is my last letter, I promise!*  
  
Dear Father and Mother. I am enjoying Hogwarts, as usual.  
  
I have once again won something from Harry Potter, but this time it is a person. I like her, but I much rather enjoy the fact that I won her from Harry Potter. He has had his eye on her since the day they were sorted.How I hate him.  
  
I was wondering if I could maybe bring her home on Christmas vacation? I haven't asked her yet, and I know it's a while away, but I would like you to meet her.she is a fellow Slytherin so there will be no problem with her I hope. Well, I must get back to what I was doing.  
  
Yours truly, Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S~ don't forget to send my Hogsmead slip.We begin trips next week! 


	8. Confusion and Quidditch

*Okay, Now begins the chapters featuring one person each chapter.I'll explain. I'm constantly doing this.~*~.but now, for a little while, each chapter will be from the viewpoint of one person, but the person will be different with each chapter. and another thing.even though they are separate chapters, they all are occurring on the same day.well, in the same range of days.  
  
Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor common room next to Ron and Hermione. He was lucky that Nika wasn't here yet, or else she would have been sitting in Ron's place, waiting for Harry. She had been doing this for the past week, and Harry was getting quite annoyed.  
  
"Hey Ron, I got a reply from Sirus. Let me read it to you."  
  
" Dear Harry, Desdemona, huh? Well, you just need to stay away from the whole family. I knew their father, and I'm surprised that they're not all in Slytherin. Their Father, Shawn Desdemona, was a follower of you-know-who. I don't know though.some of them might have their mother in them. Their mother was a Gryffindor. Her name was Keena Gunda. How I was mad at her and Shawn when they got married.How could she betray me like that? Anyways.That's not something you need to talk about with anyone.just don't get too involved with any of the Desdemona family.seriously Harry, this is for your own safety.  
  
Sincerely, Sirus Black  
  
"Wow.so Ryo must take after her father, and Nika must take after her mother.the others fall in between.Harry, you're better off with Nika! Just let Ryo go!" Ron said, seriously.  
  
Harry wasn't sure. Sirus usually let him make his own decisions.so this must be pretty important.  
  
Although Harry trusted Sirus more than anybody, he still protested.  
  
"No. I don't care! I'm not just going to give up on Ryo!" Harry said, standing up from the breakfast table.  
  
Harry cast a look across the Great Hall towards Ryo and Pansy, who were talking and laughing with each other. Harry was surprised that she didn't even look up at him. Harry sat down, looking beaten. He felt beaten too.  
  
"Harry, give it up. Malfoy won this time. Concentrate on kicking his ass in the quidditch match." Ron told Harry, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"The quidditch match! I completely forgot! WOW! I have to get down there! I have to get everything ready! Oh my god!" Harry said, then ran out of the great hall. A few people looked up, but not too many.  
  
"Oh man! I'm late!" Harry said a loud to himself. 'Well, not really, but I'm usually here a lot earlier. I can't believe I forgot about the match!' Harry thought as he ran across the grass to the arena. He bolted into the Gryffindor changing room and began to change into his new set of robes.  
  
"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Nika said, blushing then turned out of the room. She stood outside by the door.  
  
"Just.let me know when you're done." Nika said, blushing madly.  
  
Harry hurriedly finished dressing. "I'm finished." He watched Nika enter the changing room. "What exactly are you doing here?" Harry asked skeptically. "I'm the new chaser. You put me in that position." Nika said, confused and bewildered.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot running through my mind lately." Harry said, putting his hand on his forehead. 'Your sister ran through there more than anything.' He thought, but didn't dare to say it aloud, for fear he would hurt Nika's feelings.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I just came to change into my robes." Nika said, getting her robes out of her bag.  
  
"Wow, you're early." Harry told her, amazed. "I usually get places before I have to be there." Nika said, nodding her head. "Well, I'll be outside, getting things ready." Harry said, then left Nika to get changed.  
  
'Wow, that was weird.' Harry thought to himself. 'Am I actually starting to like her? Maybe I should get to know her more.she does seem like a nice person.' Harry thought, then shook his head as she walked out of the dressing room.  
  
"Well, I suppose you can help me get things ready!" Harry said to Nika, smiling. Nika just nodded her head.  
  
Harry went to the storage shed and pulled out the chest of balls. "Cool. That's a nice chest." Nika said, making conversation. 'I don't know what she sees in me.' Harry though, looking at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"It's just like any other normal chest." Harry said, still smiling. "No, it's prettier than the one at Estromia." Nika said, matter-of-factly. "Really? You went to Estromia?" Harry said, also trying to keep the conversation going. Harry liked the sound of Nika's voice. It was calm and peaceful, yet happy and energetic at the same time.  
  
Harry shook his head. 'I have to stop thinking these things.I have to do what Sirus said.don't I?' Harry thought as he pulled out the quaffle and tossed it to Nika. 


	9. Harsh remarks and unexpected Kindness

Ryo walked in to the great hall, Draco next to her. "Hey, I'll be back in a minuet. I have a few things I need to do."  
  
Ryo wanted to glance over at Harry, but she didn't know what to think. There was something about him that just got her mind spinning. Sure, Draco was hott, but Harry.Harry was something different all together. Something special.  
  
"Hey Ryo!" Pansy Parkinson said to her as she walked over to the Slytherin table. "Where's Draco?" Pansy asked, almost jealously.  
  
"He had a few things he needed to do." Ryo said, picking up a piece of toast. "Oh." Pansy said, looking at Ryo with Envy. Ryo didn't notice though, because she was too busy getting her toast made.  
  
"So, are you ready for the quidditch match?" Draco's friend, Vincent Crabbe, asked Ryo. "Oh my god! We play today, don't we?" Ryo asked, panicking. "Yeah, did you forget?" Crabbe asked. "Oh my god! Yes I forgot! I have to go get my stuff together!" Ryo said, popping the toast in her mouth and heading for the door. She ran into Draco on her way out.  
  
"What's the rush?" Draco asked her, curiously, as he came back through the door. "I have to gather my things for the quidditch game!" She nervously sputtered. "Don't worry, you'll do fine! And you have almost a half an hour." Draco said, looking at the watch on his arm. "I know, but I wanna go out early and study the field." Ryo said to Draco, sincerely. "Oh, okay. I'll be out in a little while, okay?" Draco said, his hand on her shoulder. 'wow. I'm glad he's mine.'Ryo thought to herself, looking at his hand. "Okay!" Ryo said happily, then headed for the quidditch field.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryo sputtered to Nika. "Me?" Harry asked. "No, her!" Ryo said, looking at Nika with disgust.  
  
"What? I'm a Gryffindor chaser." Nika said, curiously. "Ugh! Don't tell me I have to play you!!" Ryo said, angrily. "What? We used to be friends!" Nika said, looking like she was about to cry. Harry had headed off to the dressing room after Ryo said she wasn't talking to him.  
  
"Key words- used to. I thought you agreed with dad's virtues, but I see that can't be true, since you're Gryffindor. Even Armella did better than you." Ryo said, looking Nika over.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor! I didn't want to be." Nika said as she turned away, holding back her tears as she headed back up towards the school.  
  
Ryo walked up towards to dressing rooms to grab her broom. On the way there, she ran into Harry.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, as they both fell to the ground. "Don't be." Ryo said to Harry as he helped her up.  
  
"Thanks." Ryo said. "No problem. Where'd your sister go?" Harry asked Ryo. 'wimpy?' Ryo thought, but didn't dare say. "She ran up to the school to wait for the others." Ryo told him, brushing a lose piece of hair from her face. "Oh. Well, the other members of the team should be getting here shortly." Harry said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
'why is he avoiding me?' Ryo thought to herself, almost sadly.  
  
"POTTER! What do you think you're doing?" Draco said coolly, walking up behind Ryo.  
  
"He was just helping me up. I tripped over.a rock. and fell, and he helped me up." Ryo said, pointing at a small rock on the ground.  
  
"You tripped? Okay.well, the rest of the team is in the dressing room, and madam Hooch is on her way down from the school. Your team is here too, Potter." Draco said, turning on his heel.  
  
"Why did you-" Harry started, but was cut off by Ryo. "See you later then, Potter." Then she turned on her heel and walked off towards the dressing rooms.  
  
"What did I just do!" Ryo said aloud to herself as she headed to the dressing rooms. "Hey Ryo! Good luck today!" A fellow Slytherin yelled to her. Ryo gave a pathetic smile, and walked into the dressing room.  
  
"Hey Ryo!" "Ryo!" "How's it going Ryo!" Many of the Slytherin team yelled to her as she walked into the room. All of the Slytherin team had seen her try out, and she really was very good. They all hoped that she would keep Gryffindor from winning.  
  
Ryo smiled, and walked over to where Draco was standing.  
  
"Look, don't be pissed off at me because he helped me up. Anyone who was there would have done the same thing." Ryo said, almost pleading. She didn't want to ruin what they had.  
  
"I never said I was mad." Draco said, sincerely. "I just thought that maybe Potter was making a pass at you, that's all." Draco said, looking in Ryo's eyes.  
  
Ryo lost herself in Draco's stormy grey eyes as he hugged her. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. Draco kissed her lightly on the cheek, then pulled back. They walked out of the room after the rest of the team. 


	10. Hate, Love, and Harry Potter

Nika walked out of the school with her classmates, determined to win the match and get back at her sister. But, her sister was good, and no one in Gryffindor house was sure they could make shots past her. When they got to the dressing room, Nika noticed Harry sitting alone on the bench, looking very bewildered.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong.' Nika thought to herself, then walked over to where Harry was standing.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Nika asked, sympathetically. "Huh? Oh! Nothing, nothing's wrong, I was just.thinking." Harry told her, smiling. "Oh, okay. You looked pretty confused there for a while. Well, we're getting ready to go out on the field now.Are you coming?" Nika said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Well Duh!" Harry said, then chased her to where everyone was waiting.  
  
'WOW! I think he is starting to like me!' Nika thought to herself. She went from being in withdraw, to sheer bliss. She didn't know what made Harry so appealing to her, but she really liked him.  
  
When they kicked off the ground, Nika felt like flying around all day, just for the fun of it. She enjoyed the wind whipping at her hair, and loved the way it felt to soar through the skies.  
  
Something caught her attention. Ryo flew out to the stadium along with the rest of the Slytherin players.  
  
'I don't need her anyways. I have plenty of friends. Why should I need my own sister? None of our other sisters get along.why should we.' Nika thought to herself, glaring in the direction of Ryo.  
  
She saw Ryo look over towards Harry, and Harry was looking at her too. They locked eyes, and Nika felt a wave of jealousy rush over every inch of her body.  
  
'No, this is not going to happen.' Nika thought to herself. 'Ryo has that evil boy Draco.she can leave Harry alone.' Nika continued these thoughts. She was still thinking when Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. The high pitched, shrill sound struck her back into the game.  
  
Nika soared off after the quaffle in mad fury. She slammed up against a Slytherin Chaser and stole the quaffle. She leaned forward on her broom, causing it to speed up. She went faster.and faster.and faster. to the Slytherin goal posts.  
  
"Gryffindor chaser Nika Desdemona flies at amazing speed towards the Slytherin goal posts!" The commentator, Lee Jordan, said into the microphone.  
  
It was true. Nika was flying at the highest speed her new and improved moon-blaster 6600 would carry her.  
  
"And a great save by Slytherin Keeper, Ryo Desdemona!" Even Lee sounded amazed by this.  
  
It was true. Ryo had come up and flew through the middle goal post, grabbing the quaffle before it had a chance to go through the post. She then smiled snobbishly to Nika and threw the ball to one of the chasers. Nika glared at Ryo, shooting her sharpest daggers at her.  
  
Draco cheered for the save, and even though Harry didn't show it, he was silently cheering for Ryo.  
  
Nika had to admit.that was a good save. She couldn't believe how good Ryo was.  
  
At the end of the game, Draco had caught the snitch, which was a first. When Harry played, he always caught the snitch. Not this time apparently. And, as a product of that, Slytherin won, 200 to 0.  
  
"Harry, it's okay. You can't always get what you want. I know, I learned." Nika said to Harry while sitting in the dressing room. Everyone else had long since left.  
  
"What do you mean, you learned?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "Well, I live with five other girls, and my whole life I've wanted to have all of their looks, Ryo's popularity, Adri's guy magnet, Kaeria's happiness, Nika's smartness. But I learned that I need to be happy as I am, and accomplish whatever I can. It's not how many quidditch games I win, or how many friends I make, or how many guys I go out with. It's not how I look or how I act. I figured out that I need to accomplish everything I can, but on my terms, while being me. We don't need to want to be part of Slytherin, and we don't need to want what Slytherin has. Yeah, they may have won, and they'll probably win again! But all that matters is that we tried." Nika explained to Harry, who swallowed it all.  
  
'Oh my god.I just spilled everything to the guy I like.NOT GOOD!' Nika's thoughts screamed to her.  
  
"Nika." Harry began, looking up. "Huh?" Nika said, through her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you for making me feel better." Harry said. He walked up to Nika and gave her a hug, then he walked out of the room.  
  
"Wow.he hugged me." Nika said to herself, happily, almost giddy.  
  
Then Nika walked out of the dressing rooms and began to head up to the Gryffindor common room for bed.  
  
Yeah, this has been a good day for her. 


	11. Curing Simple Misunderstandings

*OKAY! This is the next day.not the day of the Quidditch match, the NEXT day! *  
  
Kaeria yawned and hopped out of bed. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to go down to the common room and do some reading. She saw the light of the fire going, and she wondered who could be down here this time of night.  
  
"Hello?" Kaeria said aloud, questioning the eerie silence.  
  
A head poked out from behind a big squishy red armchair. "Oh, Hey Kaeria." "Hey Harry. What are you doing up so late?" Kaeria said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Your sister did something today. actually, two of them. and I've just been thinking about it." Harry said, staring into the fire.  
  
"Who said what?" Kaeria asked, sitting down in the chair next to him. "Well, your sister Nika, she told me about everything she's ever wished about herself, trying to get a point across to me. The point was spread, but I can't understand who would want to change that much about themselves." Harry began, but trailed off.  
  
"Really? I didn't know she was that miserable with herself. What all did she say?" Kaeria asked, leaning over the arm of the chair.  
  
Harry explained the whole situation to Kaeria. Kaeria just nodded her head, and looked sympathetic.  
  
"Yeah, that's Nika. She's always wanted to be like us.but I don't know why either. She's her own person, and I like who she is. Sure, not a lot of the sisters care too much for her, but I like her. What about the other one?" Kaeria said, after a pause.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said, tilting his head up. "You said there were two sisters that did something?" Kaeria reminded him in a question like form.  
  
"OH! Yeah. Well, I ran into Ryo while coming out of the Gryffindor changing rooms and we fell. Then Draco came up to us, and she lied to him so Draco wouldn't try to kill me or something.I figured that she would have just let him hex me or something." Harry said.  
  
Kaeria was speechless. She didn't have any clue what to say, so she just stared down at her feet. Well, she knew what she needed to tell him, but she didn't know a way to put it in words. "I don't know what to say about that one." Kaeria honestly replied to him. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Kaeria told Harry sadly. "That's fine. I'm going to go up to the common room and try to get some sleep, okay?" Harry said, rising from his chair. "Okay. I'm going to stay down here and do a little reading." Kaeria told him. He nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
About an hour later, a tall boy with red hair walked down the stairs.  
  
"Kaeria?" "Huh? Oh, hi Ron." Kaiera said, putting the mark in her book, then laying it down on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Well, I have kind of a problem.well it's not really a problem.but I don't know what to do. Harry doesn't even know what it is yet, but he says you can probably help me?" Ron said, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I can see what I can do." Kaeria said, smiling. "Well, I like someone, but I don't know how to tell her. I know she likes someone else already, and I know who it is, but I know him well enough to know that he doesn't like her in that way. How can I let her know that I'm the one that likes her, and not Sea- um, the other guy?" Ron said, his face blushing.  
  
"You like Hermione.don't you." Kaeria said, hopping to her feet. "Well, uh. yeah, but. How did you know?" Ron asked I amazement. "Hermione told me that she liked Seamus, and you let enough slip to let me know who the guy the girl likes was." Kaeria said with a knowing smile on her face.  
  
"Well.How can I do that?" Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "I think that you just need to be straight up and tell her. Hermione is one of my close friends, and I know her well enough now that that's what she wants a person to do, is tell her straight up." Kaeria said, matter-of- factly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked, blushing. "I learned earlier tonight that people don't need facades to know the truth. All you have to be is yourself, and good things will eventually come." Kaeria said, sitting down in her chair.  
  
"Well I don't want the embarrassment this year only to have her like me in my seventh year!" Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
"Ron, just think about what I said. I'm going up to bed, I think I've helped enough people for tonight." Kaeria said, then got up. "Uh, Kaeria? I also wanted to tell you this. Well, the reason Harry brought up what he did tonight was because he thinks there's something different in Ryo then in the rest of the Slytherins. I mean, she put her own sister in exile because she was a Gryffindor, but Harry won't listen. I was thinking that you can convince him to forget her?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Ron, let me tell you something. Ryo isn't like the rest of Slytherin. Her father may have been a Slytherin when he was in London all of those years ago, but he married a Gryffindor. And also, judging by what I heard tonight from Harry, Ryo is realizing where she really needs to be.and that's with Harry." Kaeria said, then walked upstairs leaving Ron speechless. He just shook his head and walked up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
As she walked up the stairs, Kaeria smiled to herself. She realized that truly, advice can be great power for the people who are too lost to discover it themsleves. 


	12. Hogsmead trips and Old Friends

"Annie, just ignore them. They're just jerks." Armella said aloud to her best friend, Annie.  
  
"Jerks, huh? If I recall, you were the one threatening to punch me in the face on the first actual day you were here." Cheyenne Delores said in her usual snobbish tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not afraid to go back on that. So I think that you need to just leave my friend alone, and go back to making out with your girl friends." Armella said, getting up in her face. "You are disgusting!" Cheyenne replied to Armella, scooting away.  
  
"Am I really? Well, anything to get you to leave me and Annie alone." Armella said, just as snotty as Cheyenne always talked. "I think that you need to get a life." Cheyenne said, turning to leave. "Hey Cheyenne?" Armella said, a grin on her face. "What?" Cheyenne snapped at Armella. "This." Armella said, then swung her fist forward as fast as she can. It collided with Cheyenne's face, and it sounded like it hurt.  
  
"Oh my god!" Annie said, trying not to laugh. "What? The little tramp only got what she deserved." Armella said, turning towards Annie. Cheyenne covered her face, then ran out of the room at very fast speeds.  
  
"Time to eat some lunch!" Armella said, sitting down and grabbing a sandwich. "So, what class do we have next?" Armella asked Annie, who was still trying to contain her laughter. "We go to Care of Magical Creatures." Annie said after taking a drink of her milk. "Cool. I like Hagrid. He's cool. "Yeah, he's pretty cool." Annie said  
  
"Hey, when do we start Hogsmead?" Armella asked through her bites. "Actually, if today's Friday, then we get to go tomorrow." Annie said while thinking. "Cool! I really like this school. We never got trips at Estromia. I really miss my friends though." Armella said.  
  
"You went to Estromia?" Annie asked, excitedly. "Yeah.why?" Armella asked, sounding a bit freaked. "Well, You're going to get to see your friends again!" Annie said, picking up an apple and taking a bite.  
  
"Come again?" Armella said, a very confused look on her face. "Well, Estromia's fifth years are apparating now. According to McGonagal, they've pretty much mastered it. And since they were able to do that, they are going to apparate to Hogsmead, and on the same days as us!" Annie said, even more excited. Armella's face lit up suddenly.  
  
"I'll be right back." She told Annie, getting up out of her seat.  
  
Armella rushed over towards the Slytherin table where Ryo was eating lunch. Questions ran through her mind.  
  
"Ryo! I need to talk to you." Armella said, frantically. Ryo must have been in a particularly good mood that day, because she replied, "Okay, just a second," While still smiling. She got up and walked over to where Armella was standing.  
  
"What's up?" Ryo said with a smile on her face. "Well, have you sent an owl to Kyle yet?" Armella asked, panicking. "No, Dad hasn't sent my address book to me yet.why?" "Well, Estromia is going to be apparating to Hogsmead! Apparently, they've mastered it, and they are going to apparate.the fifth years are going to be coming over the same days as us." Armella said, frantically.  
  
"WHAT?" Ryo said, panicking. "Yeah." Armella said, her breathing slowing down. "Oh my god. Well, thank you." Ryo said, breathless. "No problem." Armella said, then headed back over to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"What was that all about?" Annie asked as Armella returned to the table. "I had to let Ryo know about the Hogsmead thing." Armella said, taking a drink and catching her breath. "Really? No offense, but I think that your sister seems kind of.evil." Annie said, looking almost disgusted.  
  
"Oh, she can be. But it's not the way she usually is. She is really a nice person once you get to know her. She just has to trust you." Armella told Annie, sincerely. "Okay.I guess I don't just know her too well then." Annie said, sounding almost sorry that she had brought it up.  
  
Armella hadn't told her that in a mean way or anything, Annie just didn't like it when people disagreed with her.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to head out to class. Are you coming?" Annie said, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, You can go ahead. I'll be out in a little while." Armella said with a wave of her hand. "Oh.okay." Annie said, sounding almost sad.  
  
Armella must have heard the sadness in her voice because she stopped her and said, "Hey Annie. Don't worry. I'm not mad at you because you said my sister was evil. People have said worse things about her, and I never got mad. So you don't have to worry about it." Armella said, sincerely. Annie smiled and headed out towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. 


	13. Evil sisterly love

Adri Nia's thoughts trailed out the window and across the lawn to the Care of Magical Creatures class. She wished she were out in the open.feeling the breeze move through her hair.the happiness of the afternoon just filling her up.  
  
But she sighed and got back to her homework. She was in the common room now, and she had almost another half-hour before she had to be at her next class. In fact, she was working on homework for that class.  
  
She was finishing her essay on werewolves for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She really didn't know why she was doing it, she never did any of her other assignments.  
  
She decided she would use fire-communication to talk to her best friend from Estromia.that is.if she could get it to work. She had never been very good at doing that.she always messed it up and ended up talking to someone else.  
  
She walked over to the fire and picked up a satchel of white powder. She thought she grabbed the communication powder, but it turns out, she accidentally used the floo powder.oops!  
  
"Sharice Lecona" Adri said, tossing the powder in. "I said, SHARICE LECONA!" Then, while tossing some powder in, she fell into the light green flames. Clumsy her. "Can't someone just get ahold of long lane?" Adri complained, covered in soot. The flames didn't burn.they just tickled.  
  
All of the sudden, Adri felt a whirl. The next thing she knew, she was in the owl shop in Long Lane. "Wow. This can't be good!" Adri said aloud to herself, brushing off as she stepped out of the fire. Luckily the shopkeeper was outside, tending to the other birds.  
  
Adri walked briskly through the storage room, and out the back door. The first person she saw was someone that she could get mad at her stepsister.  
  
"Hey Kyle. How's it going?" Adri asked, walking up to a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey Adri.how'd you get here?" Kyle asked, looking around for something.he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Adri just rolled her eyes. "Floo Powder. I got a wrong turn." She said, brushing some soot that she had missed off of her robes.  
  
"So.where's Ryo?" Kyle asked, hopefully. "Oh, you know.she's still at Hogwarts.with her boyfriend." Adri said, looking off into the sky with an evil grin on her face. "Huh? Boyfriend?" Kyle asked, panicking. "What? Oops! Did I let that slip? Oh, silly me!" Adri said. It was obvious she meant to say it aloud.  
  
"Who is he? WAIT! Nevermind, I'll meet him tomorrow anyways.hopefully. We get to apparate to Hogsmead now, because we fifth years are getting so talented at it." Kyle said, proudly. "Oh. Okay. I guess I'll let you meet him then. Well, I have to get back soon.do you know where Ty is? I need to talk to him too." Adri said, mischiefly  
  
"Oh! He's over there. What do you want with Nika's boyfriend?" Kyle asked, suspiciously. "Well, I just need to ask him something." Adri said, walking away.  
  
She walked right up to a tall boy with brown hair that was died blonde then spiked up, and blue eyes. "Hey Ty." Adri said, flirtatiously. Everyone knew that Adri wanted Ty more than anyone.  
  
"Hey Adri, what are you doing here?" He said, surprised. "Well, I made a mistake with the floo powder, and I thought I'd say hi to some people. "Uh hu, and you had to say hi to me, didn't you?" Ty said snottily. "Well, you don't really have anyone else in my family, now do you?" Adri said, sympathetically. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ty asked, almost panicking.  
  
"Well, Nika met a boy, and they're kind of going out now. They've been going out since the start of the year. I don't think that Nika will come back to America when she graduates. I think she'll stay right where she is." Adri said, reassuringly. Well, she sounded reassuring to herself.but Ty didn't fall for it.  
  
"Yeah, I still have Ryo to confide in." Ty said, turning to walk away. "'Fraid not. Ryo is going out with some hot shot Slytherin boy, Draco Malfoy." Adri said, making sure to annunciate the words 'Draco' and 'Malfoy'. She knew the past they had.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" Ty said, almost angrily. "Yep. The very same Draco Malfoy that had you under the captivation spell all that time at wizard camp." Adri said, brushing her hand along his shoulder. He jerked away fast. "You tell Ryo that-" But he was cut off. "Well, I gotta go! My class starts in ten minuets!" And before he could say anything else, she turned on her heel and left him standing there, confused and angry.  
  
"Hey bro, what was that all about?" A shorter black boy with green eyes asked, confused. "You remember Ryo? The whole reason I dated Nika?" Ty asked his friend. "You mean the really hot Desdemona with black hair?" His friend asked, making sure. "Yeah, that one. Well, seems she's dating Draco Malfoy." Ty told his friend, anger clouding his eyes. "You mean the guy that made a complete fool of you in front of everyone that time you went to camp in England?" His friend asked, quickly. "So what Spud! I don't care if he made a fool of me! Ryo is mine! I dated that loser all this time so I could get close to her, and now she's dating that pathetic little twerp.I do not think so! I will do something about it! I vowed to get her away from Kyle, and I will get her away from Malfoy, I can promise you that!" Ty said, his eyes narrowing. Adri turned from the corner and headed towards the fireplace she came out of. She had heard all she needed to know to ruin her sister's life forever.well, more than one of them. 


End file.
